<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beata ignoranza by Luschek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766500">Beata ignoranza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek'>Luschek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, One-Shot, missing moment, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Hai bisogno di altro, Joel?»<br/>Il timbro di Bill è basso, sporco di una sfumatura di malinconia che Joel scorge per la prima volta nell'altro. Indugia qualche minuto, ponderando un invito che tuttavia non pronuncia. L'altro, come scritto nella lettera di addio, è troppo legato a quella dannata città per abbandonarla.<br/>Ora che ci è morto il suo amico Frank lo sarà anche di più.<br/>«No.»<br/>Bill contrae le labbra in un sorriso stizzito. Stringe al petto il fucile e col capo indica la direzione verso cui è rivolto il pickup.<br/>«Ottimo. Allora porta fuori dalla mia città il tuo lurido culo.»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BillxFrank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beata ignoranza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>«Beata sia l'ignoranza.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>È il solo sibilo che sfugge dalle labbra screpolate di Bill. In lontananza si spargono i fischi dei Clicker e i rantoli dei Runner. Hanno poco tempo per discuterne e la priorità di Joel, al momento, è quella di portare fuori dalla città Ellie, che è alle sue spalle, con ancora le dita avvinghiate attorno il volante del furgoncino. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sventola di nuovo sotto il naso dell'uomo la mano in cui è stritolata la lettera di commiato. È incredulo riguardo la sua assenza di curiosità. Se Tess, prima della sua dipartita, gliene avesse scritta una, lui l'avrebbe letta senza esitare. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>La solitudine è stata capace di sopprimere il più piccolo barlume di sentimento in Bill? </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Dovresti tenerla tu. Io non me ne faccio nulla.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bill storce un angolo della bocca verso il basso, poi gli strappa dalle mani il foglio. Addirittura gliene rimane un pezzo fra l'indice e il pollice. Le pupille dell'amico si soffermano sulla carta di cui si è impossessato - la stessa che in meno di un secondo viene ridotta in microscopici coriandoli, che svolazzano sul terreno come se fossero fiocchi di neve. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joel apre la bocca e sulla lingua ha già pronto un rimprovero che, tuttavia, non sputa fuori. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«È meglio così.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gli ripete l'uomo e lo fa così piano che per sentirlo deve tendere l'orecchio, come fa tutte le volte che tenta di captare un infetto nei dintorni. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«D'accordo.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Hai bisogno di altro, Joel?»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il timbro di Bill è basso, sporco di una sfumatura di malinconia che Joel scorge per la prima volta nell'altro. Indugia qualche minuto, ponderando un invito che tuttavia non pronuncia. L'altro, come scritto nella lettera di addio, è troppo legato a quella dannata città per abbandonarla. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ora che ci è morto il suo </span>
  <em>
    <span>amico</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frank lo sarà anche di più.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«No.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bill contrae le labbra in un sorriso stizzito. Stringe al petto il fucile e col capo indica la direzione verso cui è rivolto il pickup. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Ottimo. Allora porta fuori dalla mia città il tuo lurido culo.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Astio è ciò che trabocca da quella frase. Joel stringe le labbra sottili, che spariscono al di sotto della barba ispida e conta fino a dieci per calmarsi. Bill è adirato con lui fino alla punta dei capelli perché </span>
  <em>
    <span>ha saputo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Forse è un bene che non gli abbia detto di Tess. Non è il momento adatto e non sa nemmeno se in futuro ci saranno altre occasioni per parlargliene. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Va bene. Ci vediamo, Bill.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Ciao, ciccione!»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ellie scivola sul sedile del passeggero e saluta con la mano Bill, ancora seduto sullo scalino. Joel si chiede perché rimanga lì, dato che, qualche centinaio di metri oltre la rete, sgusciano fuori dai vicoli alcuni Runner. Il motore dell'automobile romba e la carrozzeria trema, quando la chiave gira nel quadro della macchina. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un Clicker rantola contro la maglia di ferro, mentre la marmitta vomita un gas di scarico denso e scuro. Il furgoncino parte e Joel dallo specchietto retrovisore scruta Bill, il quale, a sua volta, osserva con le palpebre appena calate l'infetto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ci vuole soltanto una manciata di minuti, prima che il conoscente sparisca da sotto la sua vista. Lui ed Ellie rimangono in silenzio, finché alle loro orecchie non giunge lo scoppiettio di uno sparo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Pensi che Bill se la caverà?»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Domanda la ragazzina, che porta le ginocchia al petto e le cinge con le braccia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Joel non è preoccupato riguardo l'incolumità di Bill. È sempre stato un tipo scaltro e abbastanza forte, doti che gli hanno consentito di sopravvivere fino alla veneranda età di cinquant'anni. Quello che lo intimorisce è lo sguardo stanco che l'amico ha lanciato al Clicker pochi minuti prima. Gli è sembrato rassegnato - come se all'improvviso tutti i suoi moniti sul vivere guidati dall'egoismo fossero morti insieme a quel Frank. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ciò che spaventa Joel è scoprire che Bill non abbia sparato al mostro, bensì a </span>
  <em>
    <span>qualcun'altro.</span>
  </em>
  
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Potrebbe tornare indietro e controllare, però la verità che tiene per sé è la stessa che Bill gli ha palesato mentre cercava di dargli quel dannato pezzo di carta: lui ha una paura tremenda di </span>
  <em>
    <span>sapere.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>«Sì. Starà benone.»</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mente, ma non può fare altro, poiché Ellie ha bisogno di credere che, nonostante vivano in un mondo crudele, tutto andrà sempre per il meglio. </span>
  
</p><p> <br/>
<span>L'importante è che lei </span><em><span>non sappia</span></em><span> tutto quanto.</span> <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>